Lovely Music
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: [A.U.] Neji es asignado a una misión que no se esperaba: debe proteger a una cantante de Pop internacional. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la conozca? ¿Qué planea Tsunade dándole una misión tan por debajo de sus habilidades ninjas? ¿Quién es esa hermosa castaña? [NejiTen]
1. Capítulo I La Misión de Neji Hyuga

**LOVELY MUSIC**

**WARNING: **A.U. (Universo alterno)

Bueno pues, aquí voy a empezar un nuevo fic, por supuesto que con la misma pareja perfecta (: Espero les guste.

P.S.: Tienen 17 años.

N/A: ¿Dónde está Tenten? Será actualizada los Domigos, Lovely Music los Martes (: Trataré de todo corazón de cumplir dicha promesa 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo I. La misión de Neji Hyuuga**

Iba un chico de cabellos largos caminando por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Hola, Neji-kun" saludaban varias chicas al poseedor del Byakugan al pasar a su lado.

"Hmp" Era la única respuesta que recibían del apuesto muchacho.

Neji era uno de los chicos más populares en toda Konoha debido a su encanto físico y a su gran habilidad ninja. No que eso le importara en lo más mínimo al joven guerrero.

"Neji-neesan" llamó una voz débil y dulce que se mezclaba con el viento, desde la espalda del nombrado. Probablemente si él no estuviera acostumbrado a ella ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado.

"¿Qué pasa, Hinata-sama?" Preguntó el chico cortésmente a su prima, deteniendo su paso para encararla.

"Tsunade-sama te está buscando, ¡deberas!" Gritó emocionado el poseedor del kyuubi, que se encontraba justo al lado de la dueña de aquella voz dulce, con unos ojos que eran el perfecto retrato de la luna, igual que los de su primo. Para ella mera decoración, para él una maldición.

Naruto y Hinata llevaban tiempo saliendo, pero Neji aún no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos. Involuntariamente frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos en clara señal de frustración.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó secamente el chico. "Y Naruto, ¿Qué te dije de agarrar la mano de prima en mi presencia?" El tono del chico había pasado rápidamente de seco a furioso. Hinata pudo ver como el chakra de su primo comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de su mano derecha.

"N..n…no pa..pasa nada Neji-neesan" dijo Hinata, a punto de desmayarse, pero el brazo que Naruto extendió detrás de ella evitó que cayera más allá del cuerpo del rubio.

"Baka" Reprochó Naruto, con una mirada de preocupación, mientras se alejaba del lugar con Hinata abrazada, aún aferrada a la ropa del Jounnin, tratando de recuperarse.

Neji dejó escapar un gruñido mientras los veía alejarse, pero decidió que más valía no darle un paro cardiaco a su prima y no seguirlos.

"¿Qué querrá Tsunade- sama?" se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage.

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE…

"Buenos días, Neji-kun" saludó amigablemente Shizune, al ver a Neji entrar. Neji le contestó con una pequeña reverencia, sorprendido de lo diferente que sonaba el 'Neji-kun' proveniente de Shizune, comparado con las chicas de la aldea. "Pasa, la Hokage te espera". Le informó la joven aprendiz, aún con una sonrisa, mientras acompañaba a Neji hasta la oficina de la quinta.

Neji permaneció en silencio, pero siguió a la ayudante de la Hokage. Al llegar a la oficina la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara de Tsunade, apenas visible tras montañas enormes de papeles. Inclusive podía ver manchas de tinta en la mejilla derecha de la Hokage, pero le pareció más prudente y seguro no decir nada.

El Huyga entró en la oficina, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia en forma de saludo. Seguido de un : "¿Me buscaba, Tsunade-sama?"

"Así es, Neji, te tengo una importante misión. Déjame darte los detalles" -. Habló la Hokage, como si el tiempo que tardara en explicarle valiera la vida de alguna persona. Y tomando en cuenta la situación, probablemente así era.

Por el contrario,la expresión de Neji no cambio, seguía fría e inexpresiva.

"Debes escoltar a una cantante de pop desde la aldea de la lluvia hasta aquí". Dijo la 5ta., con ambas manos entrelazadas y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

Ahora sí, Neji no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa.

"¿Una diva?¿Cuál es su nombre?" Inquirió Neji, con un tono un tanto enojado. ¿Cómo podían mandarlo a él, un gran Jounin entrenado, a escoltar a una simple diva?

"No Neji, no es una diva. Es una chica, de tu edad a decir verdad. Seguro has oído hablar de ella, su nombre es Tenten."-concluyó la Hokage.

"¿Aceptas?" Preguntó la Hokage, pero la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba más que en claro que la pregunta sólo tenía una respuesta aceptable.

"Sí" dijo Neji por fin, aunque la idea no le agradase en lo más mínimo. Efectivamente ya había oído hablar de aquella chica: era una de las más populares. Joven, rica y famosa. Sí, definitivamente una diva.


	2. Capítulo II La Diva

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta retorcida historia (: espero lo disfruten**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo II. La Diva**

Neji se dirigió a las puertas de Konoha, quejándose mentalmente por la misión que le habían asignado. Después de un buen rato de saltar de árbol en árbol y maldecir a la Hokage por la misión que le había asignado, llegó finalmente a su destino.

Era un gran local, en su mayoría oscuro, iluminado únicamente por diferentes luces de colores, con humo recubriendo todo el lugar. El lugar era espectacular, pero era el tipo de lugares que le causan nauseas a Neji. Y para colmos, estaba totalmente abarrotado de gente.

"¡TENTEN!" oía Neji como toda la gente le gritaba a la chica. Cuando él pudo ver al fin a la chica en el escenario, notó que tenía el cabello largo y castaño, con ojos color chocolate. Tenía una voz muy dulce y llevaba puesto una blusa hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo color plateado pegada al cuerpo de un solo tirante del lado derecho, un moño recogiendo cabello y una mini falda color negro, con detalles en azul eléctrico. Tenía unas zapatillas negras estilo gladiador y pulseras brillantes de color plateado le cubrían gran parte del brazo izquierdo. Neji consideró completamente aburrido el espectáculo y decidió ir a la parte trasera, apartado de la masa de personas que se empujaban y apretujaban para tener una mejor vista.

"Esto será aburrido" Se dijo asimismo Neji en un susurro.

Después del concierto, Tenten se fue a su camerino encontrándose con el joven Hyuuga dentro.

"Hola" saludó Tenten "¿Quién eres?" La amabilidad tomó por sorpresa a Neji, pero él no dejó que su semblante lo demostrara.

"Hmp…Hola. Fui asignado como su escolta" respondió él en su típico tono frío e indiferente, pero con un cierto respeto obligado.

"Hablo de tu nombre" dijo Tenten como si fuera obvio, irritando a Neji quien, de por sí, ya iba hecho una fiera.

"Divas," Murmuró "mi nombre es Neji Hyuga" La molestia latente en su voz.

"¡¿DIVA?!" exclamó enojada Tenten, mirando con odio al chico. Aparentemente el chico no había sido tan disimulado como pensaba.

"Hola, princesita" Dijo una voz desde la espalda de los chicos, llamando la atención de ambos. Los dos voltearon al instante para ver de quien se trataba, aunque Tenten sabía exactamente quién era.

"Deisuke" Volvió a gritar Tenten, el enojo sustituido por completo por emoción, lanzándose a los brazos del chico

Neji se quedó viendo la escena extrañado por el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de la chica, y sin mucha confianza en aquel chico. Neji estaba totalmente perplejo y tal cosa no pasó desapercibida para el recién llegado.

"Soy el manager…" dijo, y al ver que la expresión de Neji no cambiaba, decidió continuar "y su hermano mayor" El Hyuga se percató que aún no soltaba a la joven, que seguía apretujándose contra el cuerpo de Deisuke.

"Entiendo, entonces, ¿para qué me llamaron?" Preguntó Neji, tratando de sonar casual, aunque lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

"Siéntate" Indicó Deisuke, señalándole un sillón doble, al tiempo que suspiraba. "Tú también, Tenny" dijo, refriéndose a la joven cantante.

Los dos mencionados se sentaron en donde él les señaló, uno al lado del otro, cuidando de no rozar si quiera al otro. El camerino era un cuarto un poco grande, tenía una sala en medio, un tocador grande que abarcaba una de las paredes, un armario en el fondo y un baño. Para sorpresa de Neji, el lugar le pareció que era cómodo. Deisuke se sentó en un sillón individual, frente a Neji y a Tenten.

"Veras, Tenny… Tenten" Se corrigió, tomando una postura más formal "está en peligro de muerte, hemos recibido varias amenazas de muerte de parte de algunos ninjas" Dijo Deisuke, sin apartar la vista del Hyuuga y lanzando unas cuantas miradas rápidas a su hermana. "Tenten y yo somos hijos de un señor feudal, por eso es que la quieren. Como carnada. Yo viajo mucho así que es más difícil que me atrapen a mí, además de que Tenten es la consentida." Dijo, dedicándole una mirada dulce a la chica, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. "Además de que yo sí tengo entrenamiento ninja, soy ANBU de la aldea de la roca. La razón por la que tú estás aquí es porque yo tengo una misión, y no quiero dejar a mi hermana desprotegida. Como Tsunade es una vieja amiga de mi padre y conocemos la fama que tienen los ninjas de Konoha, le pedimos ayuda. Supongo que te eligió por que te tiene confianza y, a juzgar por tus ojos, debes ser un Hyuga" Terminó Deisuke, con los ojos clavados en los del shinobi frente a él.

Neji lo miró por un momento, sabía que sus ojos lo habían delatado pero algo le llamaba la atención en aquel chico. Después de ver detenidamente al chico, vio a la joven cantante sentada junto a él. La chica seguía sin moverse, viendo hacia el suelo, parecía preocupada. Neji vio un collar de oro colgar del cuello de la chica con el que ella jugaba nerviosamente. Trató de ver un poco más de cerca el collar, intrigado, pero los dedos de la chica le impedían comprender la forma. El collar desapareció de la mente del Hyuga de manera casi instantánea, después de todo no era nada importante, ¿cierto?

"Por supuesto". Dijo Neji, con su postura habitual, aunque sentía cierta lástima por la chica. "Lamento haberla llamado diva" dijo Neji, tan frío como siempre y sin siquiera dignarse a verla. "Entonces, ¿debo llevarla a Konoha?"

"No te preocupes, creo que empezamos mal, y fue más mi culpa que tuya" dijo la chica, con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.-"y sí, vamos a Konoha". La cara de la chica la hacía lucir como una niña de 12 años, hermosa, sonrosada y con una inocencia inigualable. "Mi padre dice que es mejor que me aleje un poco de acá, que tratará de acabar con aquellos ninjas, pero dudo que sea muy pronto". Terminó la cantante, soltando un suspiro triste.

"Entiendo" dijo Neji, procesando toda la información recibida. No le tomó más de un par de segundos.

"Deben partir mañana, por ahora deben descansar y le ruego, señor Hyuuga, que cuide bien a mi hermana. Supongo que entenderá que no le confió su vida a nadie, pero no me queda otra opción. Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo" Dijo Deisuke, despidiéndose de su hermana y saliendo del camerino, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

"Él es muy sobre protector conmigo, y más desde que mi madre murió" Explicó Tenten, dirigiendo su vista a Neji. "Mi padre no tiene mucho tiempo libre, así que casi siempre estoy sola, y eso hace enojar a mi hermano. Él hace hasta lo imposible para protegerme, pero no siempre puede. Pero qué te explico a ti, sabes perfectamente lo que es la vida de un shinobi" Terminó de explicar la hermosa chica, dejando escapar una dulce risa.

"Supongo que no eres una diva, después de todo. Bien, viendo tu situación, comprendo lo que pasa". Dijo el joven poseedor del Byakugan, recordando a sus padres, dándose cuenta de que esa chica pasaba por algo muy parecido, y al igual que él tenía a Hinata, ella tenía a su hermano. Pero ella no se quedaba en la oscuridad como lo había hecho él, no había dejado que la situación la moldeara a ella. "¿No has pensado en dejar de cantar?, digo, para que pases más tiempo con ellos y eso". Dijo Neji, casi sin pensar, pues eso era lo que él hubiese querido hacer.

"Sí". Admitió ella "pero esto enorgullece a mi padre, entonces, creo que seguiré con esto. Además de que siempre fue mi sueño y el de mi madre, nunca imaginamos terminar en esta situación" Dijo, al tiempo que subía sus pies al sillón y los abrazaba, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Una lágrima cristalina recorrió su mejilla. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con hermosos cristales en su rostro. Neji no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando.

"Debemos descansar" dijo Neji, pero su voz sonó más como una orden, tratando de cambiar el tema y que la chica olvidara su sufrimiento.

La chica se puso de pie y se limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos "Lo lamento. No soy la clase de chica que va por la vida llorando" dijo, dibujando una nueva sonrisa y preparándose para salir para ir a descansar. Neji la miró un largo rato, mientras ella salía del camerino. Definitivamente esto no es lo que esperaba de una cantante famosa.


	3. Capítulo III Una Dura Noche

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

NA: Lamento la tardanza, por las fechas no he estado en la ciudad y es más batalloso esto de conseguir internet y una computadora, pero a partir de mañana ya estaré en mi casa y podré actualizar cada martes, yay! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! :D

* * *

**Capítulo III. Una dura noche**

Después de una larga discusión sobre quien dormiría en la cama y quién en el sillón, Neji recibió una cachetada por parte de la joven castaña.

"Era caballerosidad, no machismo" Le dijo cabreado el Hyuuga, mientras se sobaba el lugar de impacto, el cual ya estaba tomando un tono rojizo debido a la fuerza que había empleado la muchacha.

"Sí, claro, señor 'las mujeres deben dormir en la cama'" Se burló Tenten, imitando al chico.

La casa era grande, parecía mansión. En la entrada había una sala y un pequeño clóset en la pared del fondo de la sala, a la derecha estaba una gran cocina y más al fondo el comedor. Atrás se podían distinguir las escaleras que llevaban a la única habitación, una pequeña sala de estar y un baño. La casa estaba toda pintada en colores de tonos blancos y beige. Le recordaba bastante a su propio hogar de vuelta en Konoha.

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina y, por instinto, Tenten abrazó a Neji y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo, en forma de protección. Neji sacó una kunai y se fueron a la cocina, caminando en la misma posición en la que se encontraban. En la cocina se encontraron con…

"El gato de la vecina" exclamó la bella chica, mientras relajaba el cuerpo y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, pero seguía sin soltar al chico.

Ambos voltearon a verse y, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, se sonrojaron, separándose el uno del otro al instante, casi empujándose entre ellos.

"Lo siento" dijo la castaña, con la cabeza gacha en forma de arrepentimiento, pero aún seguía completamente roja.

"n..no im…importa" balbuceó Neji quien, por primera vez en su vida, estaba nervioso, y con una chica que acababa de conocer. _Y ahora parezco Hinata, ¿qué sigue? ¿Gritar como Naruto o hablar con animales como Kiba?_ pensaba Neji, entre molesto y confuso

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir" Propuso Tenten, rompiendo aquel sepulcral silencio que estaba poniendo nerviosos a ambos jóvenes.

"Sí, sería lo mejor" Concordó el Hyuuga, tratando de evitar verla directamente a los ojos.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido, proveniente del mismo gato, pero igualmente asustó a Tenten.

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó Neji seriamente. Tenten no sabía si la pregunta era real o solo se burlaba de ella.

"H..hi" dijo Tenten tímidamente "¿Te molestaría dormir en la habitación? Donde quieras, si quieres yo en el suelo, por favor" pidió la hija del señor feudal, totalmente presa del miedo.

"Está bien" dijo Neji cortante. No iba mucho con su estilo ni con sus reglas morales, pero no podía dejar que su protegida se muriera de un paro cardiaco. "Y no te preocupes, creo que esta noche no dormiré, será mejor vigilarte".

"Gracias" dijo Tenten alegremente, y si no hubiera sido por su pena, y la cara de pocos amigos del muchacho, se hubiera aventado a los brazos del Hyuuga y lo hubiese abrazado fuertemente.

Se escuchó como unos sartenes caían y provocaban un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo, haciendo que la dueña de la casa brincara de espanto. Por tercera vez aquella noche. Era oficial, esa noche Neji Hyuuga no podría dormir. dudaba que la chica lo hiciese estando tan asustada, y era mejor vigilarla, no fuera a pasar nada malo con la pobre chica. Neji suspiro resignado, era normal después de ser amenazada tantas veces y carecer de un medio de protección fuera de un muchacho de tu misma edad que en la vida as visto.

"Pero primero sacaré a ese maldito gato" dijo Neji, totalmente cansado de tan molesto felino, sacándole unas traviesas risillas a al joven, las cuales en cierto modo aliviaron al chico.

Tenten, al ver la cara de hastío del chico, sintió lástima por el gato así que lo tomó antes de que Neji lo hiciera, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa inocente, dándole a entender al chico cuál era el plan. Una vez que Neji asintió con la cabeza, Tenten se dirigió a llevarle el gato a su vecina.

Al regresar, Tenten cerró la puerta tras de sí y llamó a Neji.

"Listo" dijo la chica. No hubo respuesta. Los ya alterados nervios de la castaña se alteraron el doble, y decidió llamar de nuevo. "Neji, estoy aquí." dijo, pero su voz temblaba, ni siquiera ella podía entender lo que decía.

Una mano le tapó la boca y la jaló hacia dentro del clóset. Tenten podía sentir que era una mano fuerte, sin embargo no la lastimaba, aunque no sabía con exactitud quien era su secuestrador, ni mucho menos con la poca luz que había. Unas cuantas lágrimas de terror se escaparon, deslizándose por la mano que le impedía hablar. La lámpara estaba apagada, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de la chica, quien estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Además del pánico, ¡La mano no le permitía respirar! La pobre chica era incapaz de moverse en lo más mínimo, el nerviosismo tomando control absoluto sobre su cuerpo. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo saldría de esta.


	4. Capítulo IV La Fuga

**Capítulo IV. La fuga**

Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero pudo sentir como la fuerte mano que la sostenía comenzaba a temblar. Estaba demasiado oscuro aún como para ver quién era su atacante.

"Tranquila" le susurró la voz de su agresor suavemente en el oído. "Lo siento"

Tenten se tranquilizó inmediatamente, un sonrojo haciéndose presente en su pálido rostro, al reconocer la voz de Neji. Todo el miedo que la chica había sentido minutos antes se desvaneció, a lado de Neji se sentía totalmente segura, aunque no sabía precisamente el porqué. Lentamente el chico removió por completo su mano del rostro de Tenten, pero la dejó reposar sobre su hombro, indicándole que no debía moverse. La pobre mujer sentía su boca palpitar por la fuerza con la que había cerrado la mandíbula.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella, igualmente susurrando. A pesar de no poder ver nada, ella sabía que el chico permanecía a su lado, pero ya no sentía el contacto físico. El clóset era demasiado pequeño, podía oír el respirar entrecortado del chico.

"Están aquí, pero decidí no atacar. Les escuché hablar, no sabían si en verdad iban a encontrarte aquí, así que el atacarlos yo contigo fuera de la casa era un suicidio para ambos." Contestó él, inseguro de porque daba tantas explicaciones. Usualmente él solo hacía su trabajo como mejor le parecía y ya. La chica a su lado se paralizó al escuchar sus palabras, tanto por miedo como por sorpresa. _¿Cómo había podido pararse a pensar todo eso en sólo un par de segundos, teniendo a un grupo de ninjas armados a su lado?_ Pensó ella impresionada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en clara señal de nerviosismo.

Neji volteó a verla y, a pesar de la oscuridad, las orbes plateadas del chico se podían distinguir entre las sombras. Las palabras del poseedor del Hyuuga y su presencia a su lado tranquilizaron un poco a Tenten, ese tipo era todo un genio. La chica estiró un poco el brazo y encendió la luz, ganándose una mirada entre reproche y confusión de parte del chico, la cual la chica entendió perfectamente. Pero Neji no fue el único confundido, pues Tenten se dio cuenta de que él tenía activado el byakugan, pero como ella jamás lo había visto tan cerca se estremeció y se dio un buen susto, aunque eso no evitó que respondiera las silenciosas preguntas del Hyuuga.

"La luz no se ve desde afuera, ya lo he comprobado. No se puede saber si está encendida o apagada" aclaró ella, y Neji pudo notar la insistente mirada de ella en sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando recordó como se veía su cara cuando tenía su línea sucesoria activada.

"Será mejor salir ahora, están revisando tu habitación ¿tienes algo de importancia allí?" preguntó el Hyuuga, enfocándose en la habitación donde se encontraban los ninjas atacantes revisando de pies a cabeza la habitación, buscando a la chica o alguna pista que los llevase hasta ella.

"No, tengo unas cosas pero ninguna de importancia o que pueda delatarnos" contestó firmemente la joven, mientras observaba y jugaba con el collar que Neji le había visto en el camerino. Ese collar seguía llamando la atención del chico, él lo había visto antes, lo sabía, pero no recordaba de donde.

Neji tomó la mano de la chica y con delicadeza salió con ella de aquel pequeño clóset y comenzndo a correr sin destino fijo, y como único objetivo el escapar de aquellos hombres. Ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire al salir del clóset; un segundo más y habrían muerto asfixiados en aquel pequeño lugar. Salieron de la casa pero preocurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no levantar sospechas. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un frondoso y hermoso bosque que resultó ser un perfecto escondite, sería muy difícil que los encontraran entre tanta maleza y entre tantos árboles.

A pesar de saber que estaban a salvo, por el momento, Neji se escondió detrás de un árbol sentándose entre sus raíces y jaló del brazo de Tenten sentándola entre medio de sus piernas, de manera que ella no pudiera moverse y delatar su posición.

La respiración de ella era agitada y pesada nuevamente, pues habían corrido kilómetros, además del susto que se habían pegado. Él seguía tan sereno como siempre, al pendiente de cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de que la chica le hubiera mantenido el paso, a pesar de que no había corrido a toda velocidad. El frío de la noche comenzaba a salir, haciendo que los chicos se congelaran. Los dos afinaron el oído para estar al tanto de si algo se acercaba, no estaban seguros de que los hubiesen visto pero era mejor mantenerse alertas, si una cosa es segura es que nunca estás a salvo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Neji, una vez que hubo recuperado su ritmo cardiaco normal, y la respiración de la chica se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Sí, gracias ¿y tú?" Dijo la chica, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal; estaba muriéndose de frío y ella no llevaba nada masque la ropa que había usado en el concierto, la cual no era nada abrigadora.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, te congelarás" Habló Neji, mirando alrededor en busca de algún refugio, pero era inútil, allí solo había árboles.

Tenten comenzó a bostezar, ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos había dormido nada. La chica se recostó en el pecho del chico, y cuándo este volteó a verla, ella ya estaba dormida. Neji cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por los brazos de la chica tratando de quitarle el frío a ambos y sentir que la chica estaba ahí, viva, y que no había fallado con su misión. El genio Hyuuga pronto se quedó dormido, recargando su cabeza sobre la de la chica, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

El frío comenzó a cesar y ambos chicos seguían juntos, mientras la noche pasaba lentamente, aunque no muy tranquila. Al menos no para todos….


End file.
